1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for controlling the production of signals in response to three-dimensional movement, for example, to a system for producing sound in response to movement of a body in three-dimensional space. The invention especially relates to the control of variably operable apparatus such as stage lighting, slide projectors, video projectors and, especially to the conversion of movement of a body to make music. The invention also relates to the control of variably operable equipment such as computer interfaces with virtual reality systems.
2. Acknowledgement of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,107,746 issued to Will Bauer on Apr. 28, 1992 and 5,214,615 issued to Will Bauer on May 25, 1993 describe and claim control systems of this type. The systems of these patents relate to systems for control of a music synthesizer by movement in three-dimensional space and to systems for the control of other variably operable equipment.
Briefly, those patents relate to the generation of a control signal in response to positional data derived from triangulation calculations based on the time taken for pulses of ultrasound to travel from spaced apart fixed transmitters to a moving object. The systems of those patents would be capable of finer control if there were greater positional sampling speed and additional input from alternate sensors. The present inventor has addressed this problem.